


may we meet again

by abbyli



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke Inspired, F/M, First Kiss, Reunions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: As soon as Winterfell's walls come into view, Arya knows what she has to do.





	may we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: A little Gendrya drabble told in the style of Bellarke.

.

.

It was over.

The war had finally come to an end with the destruction of the Night King. Her family slowly assembled back to what was left of Winterfell, ready to rebuild once again.

The Starks will endure.

They always have.

Arya hung back as she watched their people walk through the gates. Jon and Sansa were the first two to walk through, their hands linked. It had taken Sansa months to forgive their cousin for what he had done and frankly, Arya didn’t blame her for an instant. She was still pretty angry at him herself. But she got on with it.

That’s all she could do.

Only three hundred people walked back through those gates.

Gendry was waiting when she approached. A long cut lined from his eye to his chin, marring his handsome face. She reached for him before she even got there, arms already extended.

His hand took hers, holding on tightly.

When she had seen him on the battlefield, his father’s warhammer clenched in his fists, she was sure she was hallucinating. She had been positive the red woman had killed him but there he was with that dopey look on his face.

She hadn’t had time to punch him and then hug him. Not until the Night King turned to dust and the rest of the wights just...died.

In everything that Arya had seen, that had been one of the most amazing things. A shower of ice fell around them, almost like a storm that was beginning. But it wasn’t.

The storm was over at last.

She had reached for Jon blindly, letting a few stubborn tears leak out when he folded her in his arms. Needle was grasped in her hand, tucked behind Jon’s back as she clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder. When she pulled up to gasp for air, she saw Gendry standing there, the warhammer limp in his fingers. He stared at her and she at him, unable to tear her eyes away until Jon let her loose.

“Arya this is –“

“Gendry,” she whispered.

Jon’s mouth slid open. “You two know each other?”

“Uh...I’m not sure what the right answer is so I don’t get run through with Longclaw,” Gendry responded sheepishly.

Jon’s still gaping when Arya leaps forward and wraps her arms around Gendry’s neck. His arms hang slack at his sides for a second before the warhammer falls to the snowy ground and they reach up to grip around her back. “I’m still mad at you,” she mumbled through her tears.

“I know,” he whispered back, his voice just as broken as hers.

Now as they walked up to the gates of Winterfell, Arya could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Home.

But this wasn’t right. This didn’t feel...right.

She looked at Gendry and he can clearly see the panic on her face. “Arya –“

“I need a minute.” The words barely fall over her lips before she bolts, dashing about twenty meters back into the woods. She can hear Gendry’s heavy footfalls behind her, coming to a stop when she leans into a tree, gasping for breath.

“Arya.”

She holds up a hand, sucking in the chilled morning air through her nose and mouth. The air tastes fresh and clean and almost like spring.

The long night is over.

When Gendry clasps her hand in his, her chest literally hurts like she had been run through with Needle. She had missed this man for years, wondered if he was still alive and hoped he was. He was back with her and...

“I can’t do this,” she whispers. “Not yet.”

“Do what?” Gendry asks gently.

She looks back up to the walls of Winterfell, to the gates where she could see a shine of red. Sansa was waiting too.

“I can’t walk through those gates and pretend everything is okay. Gendry, you don’t know the things I have done.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Gendry says. Panic was starting to mirror in his own eyes. He knew what she was thinking. “Arya, just...just come inside. We will figure it out. Together.”

Together.

She looks up to Gendry with the softest of smiles. Needle actually running her through would hurt less than this.

“Arya, _no.”_

The clouds are starting to break, the first morning ray of sun shining through.

It had finally stopped snowing.

“We can bear this together,” Gendry murmurs, reaching in to rest his hands on each side of her face. His fingers brush against her cheek and she leans into his touch. “We will figure this out. You don’t have to be alone.”

“I know,” she whispers, her small hand brushing against his cheek. Her thumb catches the stray tear that falls down and he blinks away the wetness that had gathered in his eyes. “You will take care of them for me?”

“Arya –“

She surges up then and presses her mouth to his in the softest of kisses. Pulling away, their foreheads brush together. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Arya, _please.”_

“May we meet again, Gendry Waters.”

She wraps her furs tighter around her, her hand on Needle’s hilt as she walks away. Gendry doesn’t follow, his footsteps slowly retreating the other way.

Gendry watches her go, a sob welling in his chest. Every muscle in his body is screaming at him _go after her,_ but his brain tells him no.

She will return.

The words trip over his trembling lips. “May we meet again.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be continued. If you want something similar to this with a happy ending, check out 'i believe in love, always'. And as always, reviews or screams of indignation are appreciated.


End file.
